Conventional LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems since LTE Release 10 (Rel. 10) have included the Channel State Information (CSI) Reference Signal (CSI-RS) among the reference signals transmitted by a base station (BS) such as an Evolved NodeB (eNB). A User Equipment (UE) can receive the CSI-RS from the eNB and estimate a channel quality information (CQI) and other parameters, which can be reported back to the eNB via a CSI Report.